


Sunday

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday changes as your life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words LJ "[Slow Sated Sunday](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/403710.html) prompt "Just ten more minutes." Probably not quite what was expected, but the muse goes where the muse goes... :)

Mom used to make cinnamon rolls every Sunday. The scent would slowly fill the house each morning until it reached Steve's room, waking him gently. He'd stretch and try to curl back under the covers, but the smell was too much for him to resist. There was no better way to wake up. He'd been ruined for mornings at the tender age of five.

He could lie in bed all day and smell them, drifting in a haze, but then he would forego the best part of Sundays. Because as good as the rolls smelled, they tasted even better, especially hot and fresh from the oven. The icing would drip down over the sides, warm and inviting, as if challenging his tongue to catch it before it fell. The bread was soft and sweet and spicy, practically melting in his mouth. 

Sundays were Heaven.

~~~

After his mother died, Steve didn't really care for cinnamon. And his Sunday mornings consisted of getting out of bed for exercise--first for sports, then the Navy. Lazy, sweet smelling Sunday mornings were banished to a corner of his memory, only to be brought out occasionally when he passed a restaurant selling cinnamon rolls.

Sundays blended into other days. Weekends happened when the Navy gave them to him, and half the time he didn't know when it was actually Sunday. He'd become so used to routine, to schedules, that his body was up when he was supposed to be up seven days a week, even on leave. He'd have occasional Sunday mornings in bed, but only if he'd just landed there after being up for a few days. 

When he'd joined the Reserves and taken on 5-0, his body had stuck to its schedule. His weekends became a little more predictable--sometimes--but whether they had a case or he was at home, he was up when he was up. There were plenty of things for him to do, and a whole ocean at his back door to swim. No reason to lie in bed doing nothing. 

~~~

The first time he had sex with Danny was late on a Saturday night, after too many beers to stop himself and not enough beers to claim he didn't know what he was doing. A year of fighting against everything he wanted when it was right there looking so damn good was too long, and they managed an impressive job of stripping and kissing at the same time, all the way up to Steve's room. 

Steve still woke at the usual time Sunday morning. He blinked at the body covering his for a second before memory came flooding back. Danny, where he belonged, finally. No more dancing around it, not if Steve had anything to say about it. 

He tried to settle back in to sleep, but his body was too accustomed to routine. He knew Danny wouldn't be up for hours--too many times forcing him out of bed for hikes and fishing and any other excuse Steve could come up with to get Danny to do things with him had made Steve well aware of Danny's love of sleeping in.

Steve carefully wriggled out from under Danny--not an easy feat when Danny seemed to have suddenly turned into an octopus. He was halfway out when Danny stirred, stretching languidly against Steve before blinking his eyes open, already frowning. 

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, his voice sleep-roughened, his hands reaching out to pull Steve back into his warmth.

"Swimming."

Danny's frown reached comical proportions, as if Steve had just said 'cliff diving.' "It's Sunday morning, Steven," Danny said. "Do you know what most normal people do on Sunday mornings?"

"The dishes?"

Danny's annoyed sound was accompanied by a leg sliding over both of Steve's, Danny's cock pushing against Steve's thigh. "No, they do not do the dishes," Danny said, nibbling on Steve's ear. "Let me show you what normal people do on Sunday mornings."

~~~

Steve wakes slowly, inhaling deeply, smiling at the wonderful scent surrounding him. Danny, his mind supplies, though he doesn't need it. He'd know that smell anywhere, but it's always especially strong on Sundays, when they've had a chance to actually spend the whole night in bed and the sheets and both pillows all seem to smell like Danny.

The smell is enough to tell his body's usual need to get up to fuck off, and Steve stretches, enjoying the feel of Danny's skin against his. He buries his nose into the crook of Danny's neck and inhales again, the smell of Danny combined with the warmth of the two of them in their own world under the sheets lulling Steve back to sleep. 

He's barely managed a light doze, though, when Danny moves in his arms. Steve frowns at being disturbed, at Danny moving away, until Danny's lips capture his, and his hands slide down Steve's back to his ass. 

This is worth waking up for. Because as good as Danny smells, he tastes even better when Steve runs his tongue across Danny's chin, down the length of his torso and to the best tasting part of all, Danny's cock.

Steve loves to take his time, to lick and suck until he's wrung every noise Danny has out of him, until Danny's pushing up into Steve's mouth and pouring down his throat. He licks his lips and falls back on the bed to catch his breath, only to have Danny steal it again with his mouth on Steve's cock. 

And he loves curling back into Danny when they're done, lazing around in the bed in a haze, in no hurry to get up and go anywhere or do anything. 

Sundays are Heaven.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> And now I really have to stop writing. Too many fics this weekend!
> 
>  
> 
> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
